Some of amphiphilic compounds having both hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity form a bilayer membrane (lamellar phase) spherical structure in an aqueous phase. Such a small sphere having the bilayer membrane structure is called a liposome or a vesicle that can stably incorporate an aqueous component inside the small sphere and oil in the spherical membrane.
Silicone surfactants (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1) and phospholipids (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2) have been reported as amphiphilic compounds that can form such vesicles.
However, a large amount of oil could not be blended in the aqueous composition containing vesicles. That is, even when the inclusion of a large amount of oil into such a system is attempted, the emulsification takes place and the formation of vesicles is not feasible. Accordingly, the blending of only the amount of oil that can be contained inside the vesicle membrane has thus far been investigated for aqueous composition containing vesicles. Thus, the blending quantity of oil was small in the aqueous composition containing vesicles so that the provision of moistness was difficult even though the fresh feeling was excellent,
On the other hand, an emulsion composition in which a sufficient amount of oil can be blended was not up to the aqueous composition containing vesicles in terms of compatibility and non-stickiness.